


Brotherly Love isn't always sweet

by LarryForever69



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, M/M, Popularity, Rough Sex, Scared Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForever69/pseuds/LarryForever69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Marcel and wants to have rough sex with him even if their brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe today is the day!

Harry's P.O.V.

I have a small crush on my twin brother Marcel. I know what you're thinking it must be brotherly love. Well that's were you're wrong. I want to kiss those soft lips and feel his hands on my waist while i roughly pull his hair.  
Ughh I need to stop this he's my brother. It won't be bad if I at least try right? 

I'm going to try at least when mom and dad aren't home. Wait!! What am i talking about their always at work.

I need to know if Marcel feels the same and I know the perfect way to find out.....

 

*****************************************************************************************************************

I just left Louis's house we were doing a school project.  
I'm driving home It's only a 15 minute drive which is not that far as it my seem.  
I slowing parked in the parking way of my house which is huge. The house not the parking way the parking way is a normal size. I slowly stepped out of my car. Feeling my hands sweating already today is the day i'll find out if Marcel likes me to

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and saw Marcel on the dinning table doing his homework.

"Hey Haz how was your day" said Marcel 

I didn't respond I just kept walking. 

"H-Harry what a-are you d-doing" Said Marcel stuttering 

I kept walking until i was in front of Marcel. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine. I slowly started leaning in. I could tell Marcel was taken back. But before he could even stop me. I crashed my lips onto his. Marcel was trying to push me off but I didn't let him. I slowly move my hands down his pants. Still kissing him he still didn't kiss back and it was getting on my nervous. So i started to palm him i could feel him getting hard. 

Then he did the unexpected. He moaned i smirk while removing my lips. I started to kiss his jawline making sure to leave a love bite. Marcel stood up and smacked his lips to mine.

"Ugh Harry this isn't right" Marcel said removing his lips from mine 

"Don't worry Marcel nobody needs to know" I said looking at him 

He just nodded understanding that i want to keep this a secret.

"Well lets finish what we started" I said smirking

We started walking upstairs when someone knocked on the door. I looked at Marcel shocked he had the same face.   
"Marcel you get that fix and i will see who it is" I said looking at his pants seeing he's still hard.  
He just nodded quickly and ran upstairs then again their was another knock.   
"Coming" i screamed while fixing my messy curls that Marcel messed up.

I opened the door and there stood Louis, Liam,Zayn, and Niall behind then i could see the two sluttiest girl Stacy and Britney.   
"Come in" I said and they all walked in.

" Hey haz we just came to hang out for awhile" said Niall in his thick Irish accent 

I just nodded and we all walked in the lounge. We started talking about random things. But then Stacy decided to come and sit on my lap.   
I wanted to push her off but i knew if i did the boys would start asking questioning me on why i did that. I'm not ready to tell them about me and Marcel even if we're not a thing yet.

That's when we heard foot steps coming down stairs. I looked up and saw Marcel there standing i couldn't help but smirk at how hot he looked right now, But i saw that he looked hurt. Is it because Stacy is sitting on my lap?

"Of course it is idiot" said a little voice 

Marcel just turned around and walked back up stairs.

"What's wrong with Marcel" asked Zayn 

"I don't know really" I said knowing that's a straight out lie

 

Marcel's P.O.V.

I was fixing my hair harry messed that up and putting make up on my love bites. I know what you're thinking why do i have make up well i have to if i get love bites and I need a cover up. I slowly walked down stairs the kiss that I and harry shared keeps replaying in my mind. But as soon as i stepped on the last step my point of view changed for the better. I saw Stacy on Harry's lap i thought he felt the same. But i guess it was all a game.

And yes i'm gay and i do like harry it's just i didn't really know how to tell him and when he crashed his lips to mine i thought maybe i had a chance with him.

I walked upstairs trying to keep my tears in. Maybe it isn't want it looked like i thought but a little voice said the differ.


	2. Can we have sex??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel sees harry with the slut Marcel cries thinking that harry was using him.

Harry's P.O.V.

When the guys finally left i ran up to Marcel's room. I barged throw the door seeing Marcel curled up in a ball sound asleep. 

I smirked knowing how i'm going to make him forgive me for being such a slut.

I ran back to my room and looked threw my draws until i saw what i needed, lube. 

I smirked just thinking of what i could do with Marcel. 

I ran back to Marcel's room found him right were he was when i came the first time.

I walked onto his bed, got on my knees and took the covers off of him and threw them on the floor.

I took his shirt off and pants making sure to be quite and not wake him off. 

I could feel my pant tighten just by the sight of him almost naked. I slowly took his boxers off.

I gripped his dick and put it in my mouth. I felt him move under my touch. i started to suck on him a little until i hurt a husky morning voice from Marcel.

"Harry w--ughh h-harry" Marcel said stopped sucking and took my shirt off and pants.

"babe I've been such a slut lately and i want to show you that i'm yours and your mine" I said Marcel just nodded.

I grabbed him and kissed him. His hand traveled my body until he reached my cock and started to move his hands up and down. " Ugh Marcel faster babe" I said moaning

He quicken his pace. I was about to come that's when he took his hands off. I stood up Marcel pouted at me I just smirked and grabbed the lube.

"Turn around baby" I said to marcel he obeyed. I got the lube and rubbed it on. I positioned myself and thrust it in.

"Ughh Harry omg go faster" screamed Marcel and for once i was happy mom and dad aren't never home.

I quicken my pace grabbing his waist moving him in movement. "Ughh harry i'm about to come" Screamed Marcel

Wait a little longer" I said in one more thrust but it was already to late he already had cum all over his stomach.

I turned in over and cleaned him with my tongue until there was nothing. We both laid down on by bed and smiled.

"We should do this more often" I said leaving a love bite on his neck

" We should" Said Marcel

" I love you Harry" said Marcel moving closer to me

" I love you too" I said and kissed his forehead

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you guys liked it the second chapter will be up later.  
> This is my first story here on this website so it would be so awesome if you give me feedback on what you liked about it or didn't like. It would mean the world to me!!
> 
> Love~Brenda


End file.
